I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinal surgery and, more particularly, to systems and methods for performing spinal fusion between adjacent cervical vertebrae.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Intervertebral spinal inserts are used to provide support and maintain normal distance between adjacent vertebrae in cases where a patient's vertebral discs have degenerated. Such degeneration can occur as a result of aging or trauma and typically results in pinched or damaged nerves between or proximal to the adjacent vertebrae. Moreover, such disc degeneration causes shifting of the loading along the patient's spinal column, which in turn further accelerates the vertebral degeneration.
Intervertebral inserts are typically used to reestablish normal intervertebral spacing and to cause fusion between adjacent vertebral bodies. A common problem with the existing intervertebral spinal inserts is that they do not provide stabilization in two perpendicular directions in the plane of the patient's intervertebral space. Another disadvantage is that, during such major surgery, the actual insertion of the intervertebral insert requires distraction of the adjacent vertebrae to first open a sufficiently large passage for the insertion of the insert therebetween. Such distraction is typically performed by dedicated instrumentation and invasive tools, which must first enter the intervertebral space and then grip and hold apart the adjacent vertebrae. Moreover, the shape of current inserts does not take advantage of the natural contoured shape of the adjacent vertebral surfaces.
It is desirable to be able to insert one or more prosthetic implants between vertebrae to stabilize the vertebrae and promote fusion of the vertebrae. Further, it is desirable to insert these implants via a minimally invasive procedure to reduce the potential trauma to a patient. In minimally invasive implant insertion procedures, it is desirable to be able to monitor the location of the implant relative to the vertebrae using a fluoroscope. When implanting bony implants, however, it may be difficult to visualize the implant in this fashion. A need exists, therefore, for an inserter, implant, and minimally invasive procedure that enables a surgeon to monitor the implant location relative to the vertebrae during the insertion process.
The present invention is directed at addressing this need and eliminating, or at least reducing, the effects of the shortcomings of the prior art as described above.